Your Mother
by Hinata Plusle
Summary: Sequel to "Send it to Heaven". When you don't know much about something, what's the first thing you do? Jurato, OCxOC


Okay, this is a sequel to _Send it to Heaven_. I like _Send it to Heaven_ more than this, but I wrote it and couldn't help but post it. Construtive criticism is very appreciated.

**Your Mother**

"Dad, can you tell me a bit more about Mom?"

"Sure, Tetsuya, but why?"

"I just thought I wouldn't want to get married without knowing that."

"No prob, but what does marriage have to do with that?"

"I just want to know. If it's a problem, then I won't mind."

"No, no, it's just that… You won't even change your surname…"

"Do you want me to?"

"I think it doesn't change much."

"Okay, so can you tell me already?"

"Oh, right. That was it."

Takato sat in a couch, and Tetsuya also did that.

"Mom was… Really pretty."

"Isn't that just your impression?"

"It might have been. I'm not sure. But she was the prettiest person I've ever known."

"Can you explain what do you mean by "prettiest"?"

"Let's say… She smiled in a different way."

"Different?"

"Yeah. Her smile was really mysterious. But it wasn't anything I'd worry."

"Worry? You mean 'that person might not be reliable'?"

"Yeah. I trusted her since the first time I saw her."

"Wouldn't expect less from the hopeless romantic father I have."

"Hey!"

"Okay, okay!"

"Do you remember mom?"

"No, I remember I got really mad at you when you decided to let the doctors turn off the machines, but not her. I only remember… Mom in the hospital, truth be told."

"Then I will tell you everything I know."

"Okay."

"Mom lost her mother really early, about your age. But it wasn't an accident, it was a disease."

"A disease? And did Mom have it too?"

"No. I remember that when she did the exams and got to know that she didn't have those genes which caused her mother's disease, she and I were really happy."

"Oh…"

"I first met her in kindergarten school, a few weeks before she got to know that her mother was soon going to die."

"Kindergarten school?"

"Yeah, her mother and mine were really close friends."

"And you were friends?"

"Not really. At that time, she was in love with another boy and I was closer to Hirokazu and Kenta than her."

"Hirokazu and Kenta? You mean Shiota and Kitagawa?"

"Yeah, exactly."

"And who was mom in love with?"

"I don't remember anymore."

"Don't remember or don't want to say?"

"Don't remember, really."

"Huh, and so?"

"Uh… When I was in 4th grade I started falling in love with her."

"4th grade? Pretty early!"

"I know, but your father isn't a normal person!"

"That's obvious, you know."

"At that time, there was a franchise called 'Digimon'."

"That in which Janyu-san worked?"

"Exactly. Now, Jenrya works in other department."

"But what does it have to do?"

"They weren't only a fictional franchise. The Digimons and the Digital World actually exist."

"What?"

"It's what you heard. They exist."

"So, why haven't I seen one in my entire life?"

"Because of a few problems. I'll explain later."

"Okay… But can you move on?"

"Oh… Mom, as I said, lost her mother when she was really young."

"Yeah."

"And her father didn't know how to take care of her. He didn't know how to switch her clothes, what did she like to talk about, what kind of food she wouldn't eat when she was sick… Not being able to take care of her alone, he married Shizue-san a little while after that. Mom couldn't accept another woman in her mother's place. She used to get on well with Masahiko, but it took her long to get used to calling Shizue-san 'mother'."

"How long?"

"I think until she was… 11."

"And… Remember when I said Digimons really exist?"

"Of course."

"I had one. He was Guilmon. It was me who 'created' him."

"And?"

"Jenrya had a Terriermon, Ruki had a Renamon and Ryo had a Cyberdramon."

"What does mom have to do with that?"

"Mom got one. Leomon."

"So, what happened?"

"We went to the Digital World. But in an attempt to protect us, Leomon died."

"Mom got sad?"

"Unfortunately, she got really depressed."

"So?"

"Many, many things happened, but I think it's better if you watch these videos. I don't like mentioning that time…"

Takato handed Tetsuya some Memory Sticks.

"What happened then?"

"Mom was a straight A student, while I was… Let's say, not much better than Hirokazu. Even with all those differences… I don't know how, I managed to catch her attention."

"Oh, really? I am here now thanks to that, don't you know?"

"Shut up, Tetsuya!"

"Okay, okay! Won't say anything!"

"It was only when we got married that I stopped calling her Katou-san. She used to get so angry! She was the only person I couldn't call by the given name in class or work."

Takato looked a bit at his feet. Then, he looked at Tetsuya and said:

"After some years of marriage, she got pregnant. And I think I've told the rest to you, already."

"Well, I think it was really summed up."

"You know, my speech and writing abilities never were good."

"It's not that they're not good, they're terrible. But I understood what you meant. That's OK."

There was a knock on the door.

"Seems like your fiancée is here."

"Oh, yeah, Rhythmi. See you, Dad."

"Enjoy!"

Tetsuya went to god-knows-where, while Takato just stared at the still opened door.

"Looks like it's time to write that other letter I promised you, honey."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

So, what do you think? Give me your opinion, please!


End file.
